Nothing But A Game
by Gio-want-to-be
Summary: Elena, Damon, Caroline,Stefan, Bonnie, and Tyler all play a nasty game of truth or dare. Some Caroline and Stefan and maybe a little bit of Bonnie and Tyler but mostly Delena.
1. Chapter 1

The bottle spun round and round. Stefan's vampire speed was making the bottle spin for what seemed like forever as the human, three vampires, witch, and hybrid slowly waited anxiously. The bottle landed on Caroline. Caroline let in a sharp breath.

Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie had all planned to eat dinner, but Caroline being Caroline insisted on Truth or Dare with spin the bottle. Stefan was first. "Okay, so you no the rules?" Caroline asked everybody.

"I don't" Elena said in a dull tone.

"Oh, come on Elena! We use to play all the time!" Caroline fussed.

"Refresh my memory." Elena said. Elena had been in a bad mood for awhile lately. Stefan was still suppose to be protecting her and this was suppose to be another way to get Stefan's humanity back according to Damon, but Elena wasn't sure what anything was anymore. They were all sitting around the coffee table in the foyer at the boarding house. Elena, Damon, and Caroline were sitting in a semi circle on the floor, Stefan was lounging in a chair sipping on some of Damon's bourbon probably thinking about a truth and dare for Caroline, preparing for what she was going to say. Bonnie was sitting on the couch with a pillow in her lap and Tyler was sitting on the couch across from the couch Bonnie was on, staring at Bonnie. "Okay, so whoever spins has to ask the person who it lands on Truth or Dare? And then the person answers and if they don't do the dare or don't answer the truth question they have to take off an piece of clothing and drink!" Caroline said excitedly while clapping her hands.

"So can we start now?" Stefan asked in a bored tone.

"Yes!" Caroline said.

"Truth or dare, Caroline?" Stefan asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Dare!" Caroline said immediately.

"See there's the spirit!" Stefan said glancing at Elena and then back at Caroline. "I dare you to… kiss me with tongue and everything!" Stefan said as if he had just made up the best dare in his life. Caroline glanced at Tyler who just looked away. Caroline didn't' care. She would give Stefan everything he asked for. Tyler could suck it! Caroline crawled over to Stefan. Elena looked shocked. Stefan grinned as Caroline crawled into his lap and straddled him. She bent down to breathe in his scent. It smelt so good. She put her lips on his. She melted into the kiss. He grabbed her hair and supported her with his arm around her lower back. She held onto his tighter as their lips danced on each others. She let out a moan and he groaned. Tyler coughed. Caroline and Stefan broke apart both looking pissed that they were so rudely interrupted. Stefan looked in Caroline's eyes and then let his arm slip from her hair and back. She let her arm come out from behind his neck and slid of his lap and walked back to her seat. She spun the bottle. It landed on Elena. "Elena, Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." Elena said. Caroline looked disappointed but then quickly shook it off as she found the perfect question.

"Do you have any feelings as more than a friend for Damon?" she asked. Elena looked around the room. Damon stiffened and Stefan leaned closer seeming very interested. Elena looked at the drink in front of her, she leaned forward, then leaned back.

"Yes." she said. Damon looked shocked. Stefan leaned back and chuckled as if it was obvious.

"Damn!" Tyler hollered while laughing. Bonnie looked at Elena and Elena looked quickly away.

"OMG! I knew it! So are you like in love with him?" she asked in a high pitched tone.

"That's more than one question." Elena said and took a drink even though she didn't have to. She thought she might need it. Elena spun the bottle. It landed on Damon. "Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare," Damon said with his usual smirk. Elena thought about it and then said, "I dare you to…"

I wasn't going to make this chapter so short but I need help with Elena's dare. Please review I need help!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is for DElenaLover4Ever and trs. I tried to combine your ideas. Hope I don't disappoint anybody. Thank you so so much anybody who reviewed and for all the people who added this story to their favorites. I had to write the next chapter on this tonight because you guys inspired me to sit down and write. I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. Read and Review- Giovanna

"I dare you to.. Arm wrestle with Tyler.. Best two out of three."

"Sounds easy.." Damon said.

"Wait! You didn't let me finish," Elena said, "Winner has to kiss one of the girls, but the girl wont be decided until after somebody wins." Damon and Tyler shrugged. They both positioned themselves in battle mode. They put their right hands out.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Caroline yelled.

They both started to push. After about 10 minutes Damon's hand started to get closer to the table. Elena grabbed Caroline's hand and started to squeeze. Caroline smirked, Elena obviously wanted Damon to win because she wanted her to be the one to get to kiss him. Damon quickly recovered and Elena's grip loosened. 30 minutes later Tyler's hand was down. Elena smiled and Damon smirked back. She wiped the smile off her face fast.

"We need popcorn! Come on Care. You guys go ahead and start." Elena yelled over her shoulder as she dragged Caroline into the kitchen.

"You heard her," Damon said, "Let's start." And then they started round two.

…

Elena started the microwave so that the vampires and witch couldn't hear her.

"Elena what's going on?" Caroline asked in a worried voice. Elena grabbed another bottle of bourbon out of the cabinet and poured a glass for her and Caroline. "Care, I don't know what's going with me and Damon but I cant think of anything else but him. And it was never this way with Stefan. And Stefan's right in the next room right now and I don't want to sit by him or talk to him and want sit and talk to his brother. Am I crazy Caroline?" Elena asked.

"No sweetie, your just human.. Go for it Elena its not like its going to kill you to give Damon a chance." Caroline said. Elena thought it might have been the best advice Caroline had ever given her. The popcorn was done. Elena poured it into a bowl and the girls walked back into the next room. Tyler had won that round and Damon was in it to win it now. Damon and Tyler started the third round while Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie ate the popcorn quickly and Stefan texted people on his phone.. Jerk. Damon's hand edged towards the table but Damon quickly put it back up and threw Tyler's hand with all his strength down on the table leaving a huge crack. The girls cheered and Stefan laughed at Tyler's bad mood.

"So who do I get to kiss?" Damon said with a smirk and that eye thing that Elena loved. Before Elena could say anything, Bonnie said "Me!"

It was the first time the witch had spoken all night and everyone was staring at her with a shocked look on their faces. "Are you sure about that?" Damon asked her with a grimace.

"I mean, only if its okay with Elena." Bonnie said looking at Elena.

"No!.. I mean.. um.. I was gonna say.. I don't care.. Elena said in a small voice. Damon looked at Elena with loving else. Elena looked so innocent and sweet and… sad?

"well get on with it!" Stefan said from behind Damon.

Damon went over to Bonnie and sat on his knees in front of her. Elena had no idea how much he wished this was her right now. Bonnie leaned closer and kissed Damon. She gasped and leaned into it. Caroline looked at Elena who let a tear fall down her cheek. Caroline put her hand on Elena's knee. Elena looked up her and gave her a weak smile. She got up and ran to the bathroom. Damon heard Elena leave but this little witchy bitch wouldn't let him go. When he finally got out of her grasp she looked like a deer in headlights. "I'm sorry." she said looking around the room. "where's Elena?" she asked.

…

Elena let the tears fall. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She was sitting in the bathroom floor crying her eyes. Her knees pulled up as close to her chest as possible. She was trying to be quite but she kept gasping for air. Her breaths were shaky and she didn't know how to keep quite. Then there was a knock on the door. "Elena?" a voice called.

"Go away Damon!" she said

"No," he said and opened the door. He was by her side in second grabbing her hands and wiping away her tears. "Why are you so upset Elena?" he asked.

"Please don't do this Damon." she said.

"Don't do what Elena? What am I doing to you?" he asked. Elena grabbed his head and pulled him forward. He kissed him with such passion he could feel it radiating through him. He kissed her back just the same way. She pulled away, her face was still wet from her tears. "Torturing me" she said in a small voice. He kissed her again her hands fell in his hair and he put his arm around her back pulling her closer to him. "We should probably get back to the game." Damon said as they pulled apart.

"Yeah" Elena said and they both walked out of the bathroom hand in hand.

Review and tell me what you think. If you have any good dares or good questions for truths let me know. Any opinions are welcome. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well look who decided to join the party!" Stefan hollered as Damon and Elena walked back in the room hand in hand. The smile on Elena's face vanished when she saw Stefan. Caroline was now sitting by Tyler on the couch and Bonnie was sitting by Stefan. Caroline smiled wide at Elena and wiggled her eyebrows. Elena smiled back at her. "So what I thought we could do now is a little game of never have I ever," Stefan said as Damon and Elena sat down on one of the couches.

"What's that?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler!" Caroline screamed shocked. "I cannot believe you don't know what never have I ever is!"

Everyone laughed at Caroline's outburst. Damon put his arm around Elena and she snuggled closer. Elena started to explain, "Someone will say never have I ever… something and then if you have done it you take a drink. Get it?"

"I think I can do that." Tyler said.

"I'll start!" Stefan said. "Never have I ever kissed Damon." Stefan said. Damon smirked as all three girls in the room took a drink. They all laughed as they realized they had all made-out with the same guy.

"Okay, I'll go next," Elena said, "Never have I ever had a threesome." Damon, Stefan, Caroline all took a sip. "No way!" Elena yelled.

"Hey! At least I didn't have a threesome with them." Caroline said.

"With who?" Elena asked. Tyler blushed.

"Tyler and Matt." Caroline said in a small voice. Elena screamed "Oh My God!", Tyler turned a dark red, Bonnie looked shocked, and for the first time since Stefan was back he and Damon high-fived and laughed.

"Oh don't think that ya'll two aren't off the hook," Elena said.

"Yeah spill!" Caroline said relieved to get the subject off of her and her threesome.

"Well it was with Katherine of course." Stefan said. Damon had stopped laughing and was looking down at his hands. "Why be embarrassed about it brother?" Stefan asked. "Isn't something we use to brag about?"

"Stefan" Damon said in a tone that said 'I'm warning you' but Stefan kept going. "can't you just tell Elena that she is the same thing to you that she was to me?… A replacement"

Damon lunged at Stefan and threw him into a wall. Stefan cried out in pain. Damon grabbed a stake and started to walk closer to Stefan. Just as he was about to drive a stake through his heart…

"No Damon don't!" Elena cried out. Damon looked back at her with hurt and fury in his eyes. Elena's eyes were wet from tears and Damon's face filled with sympathy. "Please, just take me home." Elena said. Damon put the stake in Stefan's stomach. Stefan cried out but Damon just flashed over to Elena.

"Let's go." he said.

"We can play again tomorrow night without Stefan ok?" she asked the group who were now standing," you can pick if you want to play truth or dare or never have I ever.." Elena continued. Everyone nodded and left. Damon walked Elena to his car and helped her in. "You want to go home?" Damon asked. Elena nodded. She was staring out the window watching the road as he drove her to her house. When they got to her house he walked in with her. "Goodnight Damon," she said and started to walk upstairs.

"Are you gonna be here all alone tonight?" Damon asked her.

"Um.. Yeah, Jeremy's at a friends house and Alaric's out of town." she replied.

"You want me to stay down in the living room so you'll feel safe." he asked.

"Uh, Sure." she said and hurried up to her bedroom. She got in the shower first thing and spent twenty minutes just letting the water run over her. She quickly washed her hair and body and then stepped out. She was hit with a blast of cold air when she got out so she dried as quickly as possible and then slipped on a pink tank top and striped underwear and then walked into her bedroom. She turned the bed down and then plugged her phone in. She walked down the stairs to see Damon already asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful. She wished Stefan hadn't said that. Just when she thought she had found someone who truly loved her and then it blew up in her face. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She closed the fridge door and saw Damon standing there in his boxers. She jumped. "Damon, you scared me." she said.

"You are not a replacement for Katherine! I love you! You are everything that Katherine is not. You care and you love and you don't manipulate people just to get what you want. I love you Elena with all my heart and soul. You have a beating heart Elena and even if you didn't you would still seem like you did. Your amazing. Please Elena, please don't listen to Stefan." he said.

Elena didn't have words so she molded her lips with his. She put her arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I love you too" she said. He flashed them up to his bedroom. He stripped her down to nothing and she removed his boxers. She screamed and moaned his name as he entered her over and over again her orgasm was hitting her and she started to pant. Just as she came he exploded inside her. After hours of making love they collapsed on the bed and she fell asleep in his arms.

Okay… What do you think? I wanted a little smut in this chapter but I wanted it to be romantic too. Do you think it needs more smut in the next chapter? Do you think that they should play 'Truth or Dare' pr 'Never Have I Ever' in the next chapter? I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Review!J -Giovanna


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, in this chapter I'm going to have them play never have I ever in this chapter and in the next chapter they will play truth or dare. This chapter takes place at Elena's house the next day. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot. Anyway on with the story…

"Okay, is everybody ready?" Elena asked as she walked in with the alcohol.

"Damon's not here yet." Caroline answered.

"He should be back soon. He went to check on Stefan." Elena answered.

"Speaking of Stefan… What did ya'll do with him?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon put him in the cellar downstairs. Why?" Elena asked.

"Just wondering…" Bonnie answered.

"God Bonnie! First you make-out with Damon and now your crushing on Stefan." Tyler said.

"I am not!" Bonnie said trying to defend herself.

"It's okay it you are Bonnie," Elena said, "I just wouldn't trust Stefan,"

"You trust Damon." Bonnie said in a pissed tone.

"You did not really just say that!" Caroline said.

"Why are you taking up for him? He used you when you were human!" Bonnie said.

"Let's just start. The last think I want to be in the middle of is girl drama." Tyler said.

"Okay.." All the girls said.

"I'll go first." Tyler said. "Never have I ever… had sex in the shower." Caroline and Elena took a drink. "Wow, I'm not surprised about Caroline but Elena? Really?"

"Hey!" Caroline said, "it's not like I'm a slut or anything!"

"Your not Care,' Elena said.

"So who with?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"Matt. Oh my god, don't tell Damon!" Elena said.

"Hey your secrets safe with us," Caroline said. Just then Damon walked in.

"Well look who decided to join the party!" Tyler said, "Hey, guess what? Elena just said that she had se-"

"Tyler!" Elena screamed and threw a pillow at him. Tyler laughed. Damon took a seat next to Elena.

"Ya'll know that there are chairs in here, right?" Damon asked.

"Were aware." Bonnie said.

"What's up your broomstick?" Damon asked. Bonnie ignored him. Damon gave Elena a curious look, but Elena just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay my turn!" Caroline said. "Never have I ever gone out with someone younger than me." Tyler, Damon and Bonnie took a drink.

"Everyone I date is younger than me, I'm over one hundred years old." Damon said. Elena rolled her eyes.

Elena said, "Never have I ever, had sex with somebody I didn't know." Bonnie, Tyler, and Damon all took a drink. Wow… Elena and Caroline gave each other a high five.

Bonnie said, "Never have I ever gave somebody a blow job." Caroline and Elena took a drink. "Are you serious?" Damon asked looking at Elena.

"What? You would be surprised at some of the things I've done."

"Who with?" Bonnie asked both of them.

Caroline, Elena, Damon, and Tyler all looked at the floor. Bonnie gasped, "Elena, you and Damon? And Caroline you with Tyler?"

"Not exactly…" Caroline said.

"Oh my God!" Elena said. "Really Caroline, you didn't tell me?"

"Uh, well you didn't tell me. I've been going out with Tyler longer than you've been going out with Damon!" Caroline yelled. Everyone in the room was shocked. "Elena, I need to talk to you upstairs for a minute," Damon said. Elena nodded. They walked upstairs and into Elena's bedroom. "Damon I-" Elena was cut off by Damon's lips kissing her hotly. Elena gripped Damon's neck and leaned into the kiss more. Elena moaned into his mouth. Damon removed his lips and Elena whimpered. "Shhh.. There's a vampire downstairs," Damon whispered. Elena put a finger on her lips looking innocent, which instantly turned Damon on. He kissed her again and unzipped her pants slowly so no one would hear but mainly to torture Elena. Elena glared at him and he just smirked. He unzipped his pants fast. He backed her into a wall without worrying about removing anymore clothes he plunged into her. She gasped but held in her moan. She buried her face in the crook off his neck to burry her scream as he moved inside her. He groaned when Elena wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper inside her. She gripped his neck and pulled her face back to stare at him. She shook her head and put a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. She locked both her arms around his neck and raised up then plunged back into him. She pulled him into a hot kiss quickly to stop both their screams. Damon pressed her into the wall as far as he could and started moving inside her at vampire speed while kissing her. They came at the same time and Elena was biting into his neck to stop from screaming. Damon pulled her back to look at him. "You're mine and nobody else's" he said.

"Forever," Elena said. They shared a heated kiss once more. They walked down the stairs to see Caroline leaving. "Care, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Fuck them!" Caroline with tear filled eyes as she pointed to Bonnie and Tyler. "Bonnie is a little slut! Her and Tyler have been fucking each other behind my back! I have something I need to do!" she said.

"What are you gonna do Care?" Elena asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Caroline answered and walked out the door.

"Maybe you two should leave" Elena said talking to Bonnie and Tyler.

"Elena, I'm so sorry." Bonnie said.

"It's not me you should apologize to, Bonnie." Elena said. Bonnie let a tear fall and walked out of the house with Tyler following her. "Wow" Damon said.

"I know," Elena answered.

"You think there gonna make up?" Damon asked.

"Eventually.." Elena said and sighed.

"You know what I could do to take all the stress away?" Damon whispered into Elena's ear sending a shiver up her spine.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Wait here. Pick out a movie for later." he said.

"How long are we going to be up?" Elena asked.

"Just pick one out," Damon answered as he ran up the stairs.

When Damon came back downstairs he found Elena sitting on the couch waiting for him. "What did you pick out?" he asked.

"Pulse" Elena said.

"You like that movie?" he asked.

"Not really but Ian Somerhalder is in it." she said as they walked up the walked up the stairs.

"So Ian Somerhalder is your celebrity crush." Damon laughed.

"Yeah who's yours?" Elena asked.

"I'll have to think about that. There's nobody better than you." he answered, "but I can think about while I give you a massage in the bath tub."

"Oh God Damon you're a life saver." she said and turned around to kiss him. They both stripped down. Damon got in and helped Elena get in after him. Elena leaned into his chest and relaxed. It felt so good to relax with the best person she could ever dream of. He kissed her neck and ran his hand down her stomach. She sighed and closed her eyes. This was like a dream. He massaged her shoulders. "I need to wash my hair." she said but didn't open her eyes.

"I can do that." he said as he put shampoo in her hair and rinsed it out.

"Damon?" she asked.

"Yes love?" she asked.

"I love you so much Damon. Promise me you wont ever leave me." she said.

"I love you so much more Elena and I will never ever leave you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Elena smiled and relaxed again.

"Nina Dobrev," Damon said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Nina Dobrev is my celebrity crush." he said. Elena laughed.

"And why is that?" Elena asked.

"She looks like you" he answered. Elena laughed again.

"Whatever I'm not that pretty."

"No, your prettier," Damon answered.

"How long have we been in here?" Elena asked as she heard Jeremy walk in his room.

"A little over an hour." Damon said.

"Ready to go watch that movie." Elena asked.

"Lets go" Damon said.

Well I hope you liked it. Please read and review!J And ideas for truth or dares are welcome!

Love ya so much! -Giovanna


End file.
